Chippendales
by Athanael Curse
Summary: Seifer x Squall : joyeux anniversaire Squall!


Seiferregardant par la porte du bureau c'est pas normal.

Squall: hum…y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

Seifer: Elle est trop sage…

Squall: tentons une approche.

Seifer: hum…

Squall et Seiferentrant prudemment 'Naël?

pas de réaction

Squallregarde Seifer euh…j'm'inquiète franchement là.

Seifers'approchant encore plus'Naël? Ça va? On se fait du soucis.

toujours pas de réaction, regarde fixement l'écran, les doigts posés sur le clavier

Seiferlève la tête pour regardait ce qu'elle fixe ainsieuh…Squall…

Squall: quoi?

Seiferdéglutti péniblement elle regarde fixement une page word blanche.

Squallvirant encore plus blanc que la page en question Oh…nan…mon Dieu…tout sauf ça…

Athanaëlun sourire purement sadique se dessine sur son visage impassible quelques secondes auparavant Niark!! (ceci est le cri de guerre de la sadique prête à passer à l'action).

Squall: vite!! Les moufles!!

SeiferSaute sur Athanaël naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!

Athanaëlse met à taper à toute vitesse sur son super clavier ergonomique de comme dans les film américain, un petit bout de langue qui dépasse Eh! Eh! (rire de la sadique en pleine action)

Squalleffondré par terre naaaaaaaaan j'veux paaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!

Seifer: bon, maintenant qu'elle a commencé, on peut plus l'arrêter. allons planquer la farine et les œufs au cas où elle serait en manque d'inspiration. marre de manger des tonnes de crêpes quand mademoiselle n'a plus d'idée pour nous torturer.

CHIPPENDALES

Squall poussa un énième soupir devant la pile de dossiers sur son bureau. Il maudit Cid de lui avoir donner ce poste de chef des SeeDs et se maudit d'avoir accepté. Si il avait su que ça le coincerait la moitié du temps derrière un bureau, il l'aurait envoyer paître. Il releva la tête et regarda le calendrier accroché au mur. 23 août. Cette date lui disait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Il espérait que ce n'était rien d'important qu'il avait oublié. Il soupira encore un fois pour la forme et se plongea dans un dossier d'inscription. 

Pourquoi les gens voulaient-ils absolument que leurs enfants deviennent SeeDs? Parce que ça rapporte, évidemment, l'argent, toujours l'argent, rien que l'argent. il regarda la centaine de dossiers qu'il lui restait à étudier, prit son stylo et commença à cocher au hasard des "oui" ou des "non" sans plus faire attention au reste.

_Pis merde, se démerderons!!

Dix minutes plus tard, il avait fini. Il s'étira et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. On frappa soudain à la porte.

_Moui…entrez…

La porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva avec Laguna assit sur les genoux et le serrant dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur ses deux joues.

_Joyeux anniversaire mon poussin!!

_A…anniversaire? fit-il, incrédule.

_Ben ouais! S'exclama Rinoa suivit de tous les autres. Me dis pas que t'as oublié.

_Ben pour être honnête, si. c'est pas quelques chose de vraiment important pour moi.

_Peut-être, mais cette fois c'est différent, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on fête ça majorité!! Fit remarquer Quistis.

_Mon bébé qui fête ces 18 ans, fit Laguna toujours sur les genoux de son fils. Au moins, j'aurais pas manqué l'anniversaire le plus important, hein!

_Tu fais des progrès! Répondit Squall en lui souriant.

_Alors cet anniversaire, on peut te jurer que tu ne l'oublieras pas de si tôt! 

_Ah?

_Va te préparer! On part pour Deling dans une petite demi heure.

_Deling?

_Ouais, c'est là-bas qu'on va passer la soirée et c'est là-bas que ce trouve notre surprise.

_Ben…si tout est déjà organisé…

_Tout est près, manque plus que toi.

_Papa, tu pourrais te lever siteplé que je puisse aller me changer?

_Mah bien sûr, dit-il en obéissant et en suivant Squall quand ce dernier sortit.

_Je vous jure, qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée.

_Tout est parait?

_Oui.

_Tu as eut confirmation avec la patronne?

_Oui.

_J'en connais un autre qui va être surpris.

_ça va être marrant.

_Mais comment t'étais au courant toi? Demanda Quistis à Rinoa.

_Humhum!! Secret! 

_Aller!

_En fait, avec Ron l'autre jour, on est allé dire coucou à papa. En marchant dans les rues, j'ai vu une affiche.

_Ah!! Je crois qu'on va bien se marrer!

_J'vais prendre mon appareil photo! S'exclama Zell. Je veux pas manquer ça!

_Et moi donc, sourit Irvine en prenant le camescope des mains de Selphie.

_'Tention, les voilà qui arrivent.

Squall avait troqué son éternel tenu de combat contre un pantalon en cuir et une chemise en satin noir à manches courtes. (grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…………bas les pattes, chasse gardée…)

_Waouh!! S'exclamèrent Selphie, Quistis et Rinoa. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent! Ça te va vachement bien!

Squall leur tira la langue avant de leur adresser un large sourire.

_On y va? Demanda Laguna. L'Hydre nous attend!

_C'est parti!!

***

Squall regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'à part son père, Kyros, Irvine, Zell, le nouveau petit copain à Rinoa, Ron et lui, il n'y avait que des femmes.

_Euh…c'est normal qu'il n'y ait que des femmes?

_Oui, mais t'inquiète, on s'est arrangé avec la patronne!

_Oh…

Laguna commanda à boire pour tout le monde et un moment plus tard, quand la salle fut pleine, une jeune femme monta sur scène.

_Mesdames et exceptionnellement ce soir, messieurs, dit-elle en désignant la table des amis. Bonsoir! Vous êtes tous là ce soir pour soit, fêter un événement, soit vous détendre, mais avant tout...vous rincer l'œil!! Vous n'aller pas être déçue, nous avons des morceaux de choix à vous présenter ce soir, et en exclusivité, pour votre plus grand plaisir, nous accueillerons Azraël, qui fait des ravages depuis quelques semaines!

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

_Bien, je vous demande d'accueillir notre premier candidat, Jez!

Elle descendit de scène et un jeune homme prit sa place. La musique commença.

_Euh…quelque aurait l'obligeance de m'expliquer? demanda Squall.

_Mais bien sur, c'est un spectacle de chippendales.

_QUOI???

_Gueule pas si fort et profite du spectacle.

_J'trouve ça vachement excitant! S'exclama Selphie.

_C'est vrai que c'est vachement bandant de voir des mecs se foutre à poil, grommela-t-il.

_Rabat joie!

_Chiche qu'avant la fin du spectacle tu bandes! Fit Rinoa.

_Pari relevé! C'est quoi l'enjeu?

_Le perdant devra obéir à trois exigences du gagnant.

_Ok.

_Top là! dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_Faites gaffes, on est tous témoins!

_Aller, on regarde le spectacle maintenant.

Squall garda les yeux rivés sur la scène au fur et à mesure que les chippendales passaient. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt pas mal…mais bon…pas bandant…pour sa part…et puis, les mecs ne l'intéressait pas…quoique…il avait toujours était attiré par…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la présentatrice qui revenait sur scène.

_Et maintenant, le clou de notre spectacle!! Azraël!!

_WOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les lumières s'éteignirent, puis un projecteur s'alluma, éclairant un jeune homme habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir et d'un chapeau rabattu qui lui cachait le visage. La musique commença et il avança. Soudain, il releva la tête, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

Squall manqua s'étouffer dans son verre et Irvine du lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa respiration. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et sa mâchoire se fractura au sol.

Laguna l'aida à la refermer.

_Doucement poussin, tu vas te la déboîter, ça serait dommage de gâcher ta soirée pour si peu de chose…

_Maismaismaisaismaismaismaismais….

_Joyeux anniversaire Squall!!! Firent-ils en cœur.

Squall se posa mentalement quelques questions existentialistes du genre, qui suis-je, où suis-je, dans quel état j'erre? Et bordel de merde qu'est-ce que Seifer fais sur scène à se foutre à poil devant une foule de nanas en délire????

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, ils étaient rivaux! Il s'en foutait pas mal de Seifer. Si ça lui chanter de faire du strip tease, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher!! Il était majeur et vacciner et il savait ce qu'il faisait et…et pis plus rien…Seifer avait enlever sa chemise d'un geste très langoureux, laissant voir son torse musclé…

Squall déglutit difficilement. Putain, il lui avait toujours fait un de ses effets…Il était si…et…oh bon sang…

Il attrapa son verre sans pouvoir quitter le corps du blond des yeux. Il se demanda tout de même si il devait avaler le contenu du verre ou se le verser dans le pantalon. Il opta pour la première solution et se l'enfila derrière la cravate. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que faisait Seifer, non, pas ça en plus…trop tard…le blond avait viré son pantalon et se dandinait maintenant sur scène avec un adorable string ficelle noir le mettant bien en valeur. 

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit" pesta Squall en sentant son pantalon devenir soudain trop serré. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation, qu'il ne fit pas attention à Rinoa qui était à présent derrière lui. un flash lumineux le ramena à la réalité et il se tourna d'un bon pour voir Rinoa, un appareil photo à la main.

_J'ai gagné mon pari Squall!! S'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse. Alors voyons…

Elle prit un petit carnet dans son sac à main.

_Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Laguna et Kyros vous me devez chacun 500 gils!! Allez! Sortez les billets!

_ça veut dire quoi? Demanda le brun.

_Ben ils voulaient pas me croire quand je leur disais que Seifer te faisait de l'effet!!

Elle commença à ramasser les billets alors que Squall tentait désespérément de disparaître sous la table.

De l'agitation autour de la scène, fit comprendre à nos amis que le spectacle était fini. Plusieurs femmes glissaient des billets dans le string de Seifer. Rinoa se précipita et se faufila jusqu'à la scène.

_Eh!! Beau blond!!! 

Il se tourna vers elle et vira instantanément au rouge.

_Rinoa?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_Quand t'as fini, viens nous rejoindre! S'exclama-t-elle. Table 16.

Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il n'est pu ajouter quoique se soit.

Elle regagna la table où Zell et Laguna tentaient désespérément de faire sortir Squall de sous la table.

_Allez quoi!

_Nan!

_Squall, ma première exigence est que tu refasses surface de suite!

Il soupira lourdement, mais obéit.

_Bien, sourit grandement la brune.

Laguna remplit un verre de tequila et le tendit à son fils et qui l'avala d'une traite. 

_Salut! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? fit une voix familière dans son dos, le tétanisant sur place.

_Squall fête ses 18 ans aujourd'hui! Claironna fièrement Rinoa.

_C'est vrai, j'avais faillit oublier!

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue du brun.

_Joyeux anniversaire.

_M…merci, réussit à bafouiller Squall qui hésitait à virer entre le rouge fluo ou le fuchsia Barbie.

Le blond prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui alors que Zell re-servait tout le monde.

_Alors Seif, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_Je gagne ma vie comme je peux. 

_Les temps sont durs n'est-ce pas…

_Allez! On lève tous notre verre aux 18 ans de Squall et à nos retrouvailles avec Seifer! S'exclama Quistis.

_SANTE!!!

***

_Boire un petit coup c'est agréable!! Boire un petit coup c'est doux!!! Chantaient à tu tête Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Laguna et Squall, déjà bien torchés.

_Ok…, soupira Rinoa. On fait comment?

_Je vais voir avec Emèra si elle a encore des chambres de libres.

Il s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_Il lui en reste trois.

_Avec Ron on rentre chez papa. Donc ça fait, Quistis et Selphie, Zell et Irvy, Laguna et Kyros et pis y reste Squall, on en fait quoi?

_Je le prend avec moi, proposa Seifer.

_T'es vraiment un amour.

_Aller les copains! Au lit!!

Alors que Rinoa, Kyros et Ron aidaient les autres à monter, Squall se leva et tituba du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'à Seifer. Lui passant les deux bras autour du cou, il lui adressa un sourire idiot.

_Tu…tu sais qu't'es…trèèèèèèèèèès mi…mignon, toua…

_Euh…merci, rougit le blond.

Le sourire débile de Squall s'étira encore un peu, puis soudain le brun s'effondra dans les bras de Seifer.

_Squall??

_zzzzzz….

_Putain, tu m'as fait peur…

Il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le coucha avant de s'installer dans le canapé.

***

Squall grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'un orchestre de percussions s'en donnait à cœur joie dans sa boîte crânienne.

_Ouh…

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il se trouvait et pourquoi il était là…faisant un gros effort, il essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé et se souvint de la fête de son anniversaire, de Seifer en Chippendales puis plus rien…bref, ça ne lui disait toujours pas où il était.

_Ah, tu es réveillé, fit une voix venant de la porte.

Il releva la tête, grimaçant de douleur au passage et découvrit Seifer, torse nu, un verre à la main.

_Seifer?…qu'est-ce que je fous ici et…où on est?

_Dans mon appart. Toi et les autres étiez complètement bourré hier soir on vous a mit où on a pu.

_Et toi?

_J'ai dormis sur le canapé.

_Oh…désolé.

_C'est rien. Tiens, aspirine.

_Merci.

_Je vais finir de préparer le café.

_Euh…la salle de bain c'est par où?

_Cette porte. J't'ai mit une serviette et tes vêtements là.

Squall baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il ne portait que son boxer.

_…M…merci.

_Mais de rien, sourit Seifer en sortant.

Il passa rapidement sous la douche et rejoint le blond à la cuisine. Ce dernier lui servit un bol de café qu'il avala sans se faire prier.

_ça fait du bien…

Seifer alluma une cigarette. Squall la lui prit et en tira une longue bouffée avant de la lui rendre.

_Alors, demanda Seifer, ils t'ont tous fait de beaux cadeaux.

_D'après ce que j'ai capté hier, mon cadeau s'était de te voir sur scène…, rougit-il.

Seifer commença aussi à s'empourprer. au même moment on frappa à la porte et il se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

_Service d'étage!! s'exclama Rinoa en entrant suivit des autres.

Elle posa deux grands sachets remplit de viennoiseries encore chaudes sur la table.

_Servez vous il y en a pour tout le monde. Squall, je peux te parler deux petites minutes, fit-elle en le tirant par la manche.

_Chiche que c'est sa deuxième exigence, déclara Selphie.

_Exigence? Demanda Seifer.

_Oui, Squall a perdu son pari hier soir et il doit obéir à trois exigences de Rinoa.

_Ah, quel pari?

_Euh…, firent-ils gênés.

_Celui que Squall banderait avant la fin de la représentation et il a bandé pendant ta partie.

Seifer manqua avaler sa cigarette.

_QUOI???

_Oui, j'te jure, on a des preuves si tu veux.

_Non…merci bien…

Rinoa et Squall revinrent.

_Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Seifer?

_C'est rien…c'est rien…

***

_Euh…Seifer, je peux utiliser ton téléphone? Demanda Squall.

_Oui, il est dans la chambre, sur la table de chevet.

_Merci.

Squall s'éclipsa et revint au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

_Seifer, je peux te parler. Viens par là.

Ils s'écartèrent et Squall commença.

_Bien…j'ai eut Cid au téléphone et…

Il releva la tête:

_Est-ce que tu veux regagner la BGU?

_Je…je ne sais pas…tu es sûr…

_Oui, Cid viens de me dire qu'il est d'accord, tous les autres ont insisté. Ils veulent que tu reviennes.

_Et toi? Tu en pense quoi?

_J'te demanderai juste de te tenir à carreau sinon je serais obliger de prendre des mesures en temps que chefs des SeeDs.

_Bien…, j'accepte.

_Alors va faire tes bagages, on part dès que tu es prêt. Rinoa, va prévenir la patronne que Seifer s'en va.

_WOUAIS!!! S'écria Selphie. J'vais pourvoir organiser un spectacle avec Seifer.

_Euh…on en discutera plus tard, hein…, fit l'intéressé.

***

_Tarot?

_Non.

_Belote?

_Non.

_Pocker.

_Ah oui!

_Non, fit Seifer, j'sais pas jouer.

_On va t'apprendre.

_Euh…sans moi, fit Zell.

_Pourquoi?

_La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de lui apprendre, je me suis retrouvé chez Kadowaki…

_Bon, alors on joue à quoi?

_On est huit, on peut jouer au trou duc', proposa Rinoa.

_Ouais.

_Tout le monde sait jouer?

_OUI!! répondirent-ils en cœur.

_Alors fixons les règles. Zell, trouve nous un deuxième paquet de cartes, qu'on en ait assez. Ensuite. Le perdant devra embrasser la personne qu'aura désignée le gagnant!

_Tu préfères pas que le perdant s'enfile un verre de tequila?

_Non, on a dit qu'on ne buvait pas ce soir! On bosse demain et vous connaissant….

_Allez! Je distribue! S'exclama Selphie.

Une dizaine de parties plus tard. Zell avait embrassait Quistis et Irvine. Rinoa, Selphie et Squall. Ron, Seifer et Rinoa. Seifer, Rinoa et Quistis et Selphie, Irvine et Zell.

_Bon, qui monte sur le roi? 

_Moi! s'exclama Rinoa. 

Elle posa son deux et la carte qui lui restait en main.

_Présidente!!!

Un moment plus tard.

_Tu le prends? Demanda Zell à Squall qui tentait de rafler la place de vice trou duc' à Irvy.

_Je peux pas!! ragea-t-il.

_Pas de chance fit le cow boy. Moi je le prend et je gagne!!!

Squall jeta la carte qui lui restait et regarda Rinoa. Son sourire ne prédisait rien de bon.

_Bien, fit-elle. Alors…voyons…qui vas-tu bien pouvoir embrasser? Allez! Le plus innocemment du monde souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort, Seifer!!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et piquèrent un fard dans un ensemble parfait.

_Mais…

_Pas de mais…vas-y!

Squall se leva, fit le tour de la table et se planta devant le blond. Il se pencha un peu.

_Le baiser! Le baiser! S'écrièrent les autres faisant passer Seifer, du fuchsia, au rouge fluo.

Squall leur lança un regard noir. ils lui sourirent grandement en retour. Il reporta son attention sur Seifer et déglutissant péniblement, il avança la tête et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Et ce simple attouchement provoquaient en lui des sensations nouvelles. Ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'il avait embrassé Rinoa le soir du bal. C'était encore plus excitant…et la preuve en était. Il se redressa en sursaut et sortit en courant, saignant abondamment du nez. Seifer se leva et le suivit. Il le retrouva dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, essayant d'enrayer la perte de sang.

_Squall…, appela-t-il doucement.

Le brun releva la tête et rougit.

_ça va? Demanda Seifer.

_Oui, oui…

_Montre.

Il lui releva la tête et regarda. Il prit la serviette des mains de Squall, l'humidifia un peu et fini d'enlever les traces de sang. Manque de pot, l'hémorragie reprit de plus belle.

_Eh beh!! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait? S'exclama le blond en collant la serviette sous le nez de Squall.

_Il essaye de ne pas bander, rigola Rinoa de la porte.

_Pardon???

_Irvine t'a déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé lors de ton spectacle?

_Euh…oui…mais…

_Squall est comme qui dirait légèrement trèèèès attiré par toi.

Seifer se tourna vers Squall qui souhaitait ardemment que le sol s'ouvre pour qu'il puisse y disparaître.

_Squall? 

_Ben vas-y Squall, dis lui! s'exclama Rinoa.

Squall s'entêta à se taire, observant la pointe de ses chaussures.

_Squall…

_Nan!

_Squall, fit Seifer, je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette salle de bain tant que je n'aurais pas eu une explication valable.

Silence.

_Bon…mais Rinoa sort alors.

_Bien, fit le jeune femme. A plus tard!! 

_Alors? Demanda doucement le blond une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

_Alors rien.

_Tu es sûr? Sourit-il.

_Certain.

_Bon, ben j'y vais. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu sais où me trouver.

Seifer se pencha et posa un baiser sur la joue du brun avant de sortir à son tour.

***

Une semaine plus tard.

Squall entra dans la serre de combat. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Cid avait encore trouvé le moyen de lui coller toute la paperasse et de partir "souffler" quelques jours avec Edéa. Vraiment, comme si il bossait tant que ça…c'était lui, Squall, simple chef des SeeDs qui gérait désormais toute la BGU! Il aperçut une orchidas et décida de se faire la main sur elle pour débuter. Il passa ensuite à une proie d'un niveau légèrement supérieur: un rex. Le pauvre lézard ne tint même pas dix minutes contre le jeune homme et fini par s'effondre dans un geignement de pur douleur.

_Mah qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette pôve bêbête?? Fit une voix hilare dans son dos.

Il se tourna pour découvrir Seifer, sa gunblade nonchalamment posé sur son épaule.

_Euh…rien, j'ai juste besoin de me défouler. 

_Tu veux un partenaire à la hauteur?

_Euh, c'est gentil, mais je vais me contenter des "pôves bêbêtes"…salut!! Fit-il en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Seifer soupira. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il l'évitait. ça le gênait. Il était enfin arrivé à construire un semblant d'amitié avec le brun et voilà que tout semblait s'effondrer. ça ne pouvait pas durer, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair. Il fit rapidement le tour de la serre, mais le trouva nul part. il n'avait pas pu sortir.

_Putain…mais oui!! Le Balcon!

Il courut vers l'entrée du point de rendez vous des étudiants après le couvre feu. A cette heure ci il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient une petite discussion seul à seul. Effectivement Squall était là, accoudé à la rambarde, regardant le paysage. Seifer s'approcha sans bruit.

_Tu m'évites, finit-il par dire en s'appuyant près de Squall. 

Ce dernier sursauta violemment. 

_Seifer, tu m'as fait peur…

_Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'évitais en ce moment.

_Je…je ne t'évite pas. j'ai juste…beaucoup de boulot, c'est tout…

_Mais bien sûr et moi, je suis la reine de Trabia!! Squall, c'est le genre de chose que je ressens très bien. Tout le monde m'évite, à part vous. Mais en ce moment tu fais comme les autres, tu me fuis. Pourquoi?

Il ne répondit pas.

_Tu sais, ça me fais mal. J'avais l'impression qu'on devenait amis toi et moi et j'en étais réellement heureux. Et depuis l'autre soir, c'est tout juste si tu n'appelles pas au secours quand tu me vois. Si c'est les blagues de Rinoa qui te mettent mal à l'aise, dis le moi, j'irai lui parler gentiment. Parce que oui, je suis capable d'être gentil. J'ai des sentiments figure toi et en ce moment je me sens blessé parce que tu me rejettes.

Squall déglutit péniblement. Seifer avait réellement l'air mal de l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux depuis quelques jours. Lui aussi était très heureux de cette fraternité naissante entre eux. Mais il avait fallut que Rinoa parle et le mette dans cette situation. Il ne voulait pas que Seifer connaisse ses véritables sentiments. Il en aurait rit, se serait moqué, l'aurait envoyé balader et l'aurait rejeté. Enfin, ce n'était que des suppositions... il pouvait toujours se servir de ce que Seifer venait de dire: les plaisanteries de Rinoa. Mais il ne se sentait plus capable de jouer le jeu plus longtemps. Quitte à tout dire, autant le faire de suite. Il inspira profondément et déclara:

_Ce n'était pas des plaisanteries…

_Ah. Nous y voilà. Je t'écoute.

_Je…ce qu'elle a dit est vrai…

_Je t'attire?

Squall hocha la tête.

_Hum, reprit le blond. Depuis longtemps?

Nouveau hochement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Seifer sans que Squall qui avait la tête baissée ne le voit.

_Squall…

_Hum?

_Regarde moi…

Squall releva la tête. Sans prévenir, Seifer se pencha et l'embrassa. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise. Il était là, au Balcon et Seifer, l'objet de ses désirs, était entrain de l'embrasser. Il n'en revenait pas. Après quelques minutes, le blond rompit le baiser.

_Quand tu te sentiras près, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir…, sourit-il en s'éloignant.

Squall resta un moment là, essayant de se souvenir comment on faisait pour respirer. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait lui sauter hors de la poitrine tellement il battait fort. 

Il n'était effectivement pas prêt. Il lui fallait faire le point. Il sortit à son tour et fila à sa chambre faire ses bagages. Il lui fallait prendre du recul.

***

_Bonjour, fit Squall.

_Bonjour Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous?

_Je voudrais voir Monsieur Loire s'il vous plaît.

_Vous avez pris rendez vous?

_Non. Mais dites lui que Squall Leonhart désire le voir.

_C'est qu'il est très occupé…

_S'il vous plaît.

_Bien…

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom.

_Monsieur Loire, un certain Monsieur Squall Leonhart désire vous voir. Dois-je le faire entrer?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée avant que Laguna ne se jette sur Squall.

_Mon poussin!!!

_Papa!!

La secrétaire les regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux ronds. Kyros s'approcha d'elle.

_Vous en faites pas, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

_Merci Mr Seagill, se serait vraiment très gentil de votre part.

_Alors poussin? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

_Je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester quelques temps ici?

_T'as des questions cons toi parfois!! Mais bien sûr que tu peux rester. Aller viens, je vais t'installer.

***

Laguna était assis en tailleur au milieu du lit de Squall. 

_Raconte moi ce qui t'arrive.

_Mais rien…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors? Sourit-il.

_Je suis venu rendre visite à mon père.

_C'est cela, c'est cela…raconte!! Qu'est-ce que Seifer t'as fait?

_Je suis si transparent que ça?

_Non, je suis ton père.

Squall se laissa tomber à côté de lui et soupira. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

_Vàla. Tu sais tout.

_Hum…je vois…tu peux rester autant de temps que ça te chante, mais ne le fais pas trop attendre, sourit-il. Et puis, si tu as besoin de conseil, n'hésite à demander, soit à Kyros, soit à moi.

_Merci…

_Bon, ciné resto, ça te vas pour ce soir?!

_Parfait.

***

_Poussin, tu devrais faire attention, t'as de la fumée qui te sort par les oreilles à force de trop réfléchir, sourit Laguna en se penchant vers son fils, assit de l'autre côté de son bureau, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

_Hein? Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

_La Terre appelle Squall! Ouh! Ouh!

_Oh…désolé, soupira Squall.

_Hum…je vois…le manque de Seifer nuit gravement à la santé!!

_Papa! S'indigna le chef des SeeDs.

_Viens pas me dire que c'est pas vrai, j'te croirai pas!

Squall rougit adorablement.

_Roh, regardez moi ça. C'est-y pas qu'il est mimi tout plein quand il rougit mon petit poussin rien qu'à moi. mais que dans pas longtemps je vais être obligé de le partager, n'est-il pas?

_Je…reuh…beu…gneuh…

_Aller, crache le morceau, c'est pas une surprise tu sais!

_Mah j'ai rien à dire moi…

_Squall, regarde moi dans le blanc de l'œil veux-tu?

Le brun releva la tête.

_Vi?

Laguna le regarde avec un grand sourire.

_Toi, j'peux vraiment pas te renier!! Quoique…t'as attrapé les gênes de la timidité ultra maladive, mais ceux du papotage incessant ne t'ont pas atteint. Alors va savoir si tu es bien mon fils ou bien celui de ta mère hein?

Squall lui lança le regard: "mon pauve vieux, t'es atteint grave, j'connais des gentils gens qui pourraient t'aider. ils sont tellement gentil qu'ils vont t'offrir une chemise que tu croises les bras dans le dos avec".

_C'est bon, j'arrête les conneries, fit Laguna. Mais crache plutôt le morceau. Sinon tu vas voir ô combien je peux être persuasif.

_Tu ferais mieux de parler, conseilla Kyros en entrant. Enfin, conseil d'ami hein! 

Squall pesta, renâcla, jura et finit par avouer:

_Hunf…j'crois…qu'j'suis amoureux…

_Ben voilà!! C'était pas si compliqué!

_Ecoutez qui parle, fit Kyros.

_Quoi?

_Combien de temps j'ai mis avant de te faire parler moi?

_Euh…

_………..5 ans très cher, 5 longue années!

_Oui mais moi c'est différent, c'est la prise de conscience qui a été longue.

_C'est p't'ête pareil pour lui!

_Prise de conscience? 

_Oui, prendre conscience que je préférais les mecs aux nanas.

_Effectivement, c'est pas simple à assumer…

_Toi ça t'as pris jeune. Tu t'en es rendu compte de suite. 

_Bon, c'est pas tout…je vais faire un tour, fit Squall en se levant.

_C'est quand que tu vas le lui dire?

Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

_Peut-être un jour, si j'en ai le courage…

Et il sortit. Laguna soupira.

_Bon sang, on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

_C'est bien le digne fils de son père.

_C'est pas un cadeau pour lui…bien…je pense qu'il est temps de faire appelle à SOS Rinoa.

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de la vigie de la BGU. 

_Rinoa.

_Salut jeune fille, ici le père du coincé de service.

_Bonjour Laguna. ça va?

_Moi oui. Squall…non.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_L'est amoureux.

_ça y est!! Il l'a avoué?!

_Vi, y'a même pas 10 minutes.

_Et alors?? C'est quand qu'il se déclare pour de bon!! On a le Seifer qui tourne comme un lion en cage et qui dépérit à vue d'œil.

_Il a dit: "peut-être un jour, quand j'en aurais le courage".

_Non mais je vais le lui donner moi le courage, grommela la sorcière. Il serait dans le coin que je lui cause.

_Nan! Il vient de sortir.

_Bon, j'me ramène, j'ai deux trois 'tites choses à lui expliquer entre quat'es z'œils.

_Combien de chambre je prépare?

_Une sera largement suffisante.

_A tout à l'heure.

_Vi, à toute'.

Laguna raccrocha, un grand sourire au visage.

_Les renforts arrivent.

***

_SQUALL LEONHART RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI IMMEDIATEMENT!!!!!! Retentit une voix dans le palais présidentiel.

Squall entra dans le salon de la suite présidentiel, les oreilles pendantes et la queue entre les jambes (heureusement pour lui:-)).

_Rah, c'est pas trop tôt, fit Rinoa. Bon, j'exige une explication rationnelle et plausible de la situation.

_Euh…j'vois rien à dire moi…

_PARDON????? Tu peux raquépépéter là, j'ai cru mal ouir. 

_Beuh²…y'a rien à dire, je vais très bien, tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil et voilà. Bon, j'peux retourner à mes occupations?

_Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant que j'en ai fini avec toi.

Il soupira.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

_Là ça serait plutôt qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas encore fait!

La lumière fit jour dans le petit cerveau embrumer du chef des SeeDs. 

_Ah non!! Comptez pas sur moi là!

_Mais pourquoi? Tu ne l'aimes pas?

_Si!

_Alors?

_Je…jamais j'y arriverai, tu me connais…j'aurais jamais le courage…

_Ecris le lui.

_J'y arrive pas non plus…

Elle eut une moue dédaigneuse.

_Pfuu!! Chiffe mole!

Squall releva la tête, vexé.

_Même pas vrai d'abord!!

_Oh que si!! t'es qu'une chiffe mole!!

_Je…je peux faire n'importe quoi…sauf ça…

Rinoa le regarda un moment et un grand sourire finit par apparaître sur son visage.

_Rinoa…, fit Squall pas rassuré du tout. J'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça.

_Mah pourquoi?

_ça présage jamais rien de bon…

_Mais si! mais si!! 

Elle se rapproche d'un pas, il en recule d'autant jusqu'à finir par trébucher contre un des fauteuil et y tomber. Rinoa se pencha sur lui.

_Ben on va trouver un moyen mon coco…si tu peux pas lui dire avec ta bouche, ni avec du papier…tu utiliseras le langage du corps!

_°.°??? (la tête d'un Squall qui pige pas ce que raconte une Rinoa déterminé à le caser)

(là, on dit: merci Asrial de m'avoir donner une idée!!)

Rinoa avec un sourire qui manque de lui faire trois fois, si ce n'est plus le tour du visage.

_On va inverser les rôles!!

_Geuh???

_C'est toi qui va jouer les chippendales cette fois.

_Ah non!! Mais ça va pas la tête!! T'es pas un peu folle!! Ils t'ont laissé tomber sur la tête le jour de ta naissance ou quoi?? Beugla-t-il en se recroquevillant dans le canapé.

_Squall…je croyais que tu pouvais tout faire sauf te déclarer à Seifer? Sourit-elle en se penchant sur lui. Hum?

_Ben …euh…j'ai pas envie de le faire…

_J'te demande pas ton avis. Je joue ma dernière exigence. 

_Roh…chier!

_Eh! Eh! Tu l'avais oubliée celle là hein???

_Bah vi, un peu…Bon, bon, ok, j'le f'rai…

_Bien!! J'appelle Selphie et je lui demande d'organiser tout ça!! On va récolter un max de fric!! 

Elle sortit de la pièce en faisant des bonds partout et se précipita dans le bureau de Laguna:

_ça y est!!!!!

_Waouh!! 20 minutes! S'exclama-t-il en posant le chronomètre.

_Qu'est-ce vous croyez, j'suis une pro de chez pro moi!!

_Alors?

_Alors vala…

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire et Laguna lui saute au cou.

_T'es géniale!! Y'a pas d'autre mot.

_Hum…merci!!

***

_Mais non, pas comme ça banane!! Plus langoureux!

_Mah!! J'y connais rien moi!!!

_C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, fit Selphie. Reprend.

Squall reprit la chorégraphie pour la cinquième fois en moins de trente minutes.

_Mais plus langoureux!! Plus sensuel!

_Mais j'suis à fond là!

_Calque sur Seifer.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…on a du lui refiler le secret à lui.

_Vi! Et moi je vais te le dire, fit Rinoa en entrant.

_Tien v'là Rinoa, fit ironiquement Squall. On est sauvé!! 

_Te fous pas de ma gueule le morpion!

Squall préféra ne rien rétorquer et se contenta de croiser les bras en la regardant fixement.

_Alors, quel est ce grand secret?

_Et bien c'est simple. Quand tu danses, il te suffit d'imaginer que tu fais l'amour à la personne que tu aimes (v'la! j'l'ai casé celle là!).

Squall ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose de plutôt désobligeant, mais se résigna à la fermer.

_Bien…étant donné que j'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un, ça va être des plus amusant…

_Oh oui!! j'a hâte d'y être! Fit Selphie.

Squall lui lança son regard noir le plus noir de chez noir et dit à Rinoa.

_Ok…j'veux bien continuer tes conneries mais tu me vires l'excitée de là s'il te plaît.

_Vi chef Squall! Répondit-elle en prenant la petite brunette par les bretelles de son éternelle robe jaune et en l'entraînant dehors. Aller! On a une salle à finir de décorer.

A peine furent-elles sorties que Rinoa se précipita sur Seifer qui attendait un peu plus.

_Ah, parfait!

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Zell m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

_Vivi! J'crois que tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté du gymnase, ça devrait t'intéresser.

Le blond la regarda, interrogateur.

_Vas-y! sourit-elle.

Elles s'éloignèrent. il resta un moment à regarder le couloir où elles avaient disparues et regarda la porte du gymnase. La curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, il poussa doucement la porte. En découvrant Squall assit au milieu de la pièce, en jean, en T-shirt et en chaussettes, il se planqua derrière les gradins. Où est-ce que Rinoa l'avait encore envoyé.

_Bon sang, elle en a de bonne, jura Squall. Comment elle veut que je fasse ça…faire l'amour à la personne que j'aime. nan mais je vais pas me dandiner sur scène devant tout le monde en pensant à ce genres de choses!! En plus qu'est-ce que j'y connais moi!!

Il soupira et lança la musique. Il commença à se trémousser très langoureusement, rejetant la tête en arrière et faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse. Il enleva son T-shirt en continuant à dandiner du popotin.

Bon sang ce qu'il était sexy, dégluti péniblement le blond en se sentant réagir à la vu du corps de Squall. Ce dernier ne se doutant pas du tout de la présence de Seifer, continua à trémousser son joli petit corps sans aucune retenue, mettant en pratique les conseils de Rinoa qui s'avérèrent pour une fois très utiles. Il enleva ses chaussettes et après quelques enchaînements, il s'arrêta, en nage, simplement vêtu de son jean, dont les boutons avaient sauté pour les besoins de l'entraînement (faut que j'arrête de fantasmer moi…).

Il se laissa tomber par terre, s'essuyant le visage avec son T-shirt qui traînait par terre.

_Bon Dieu, pourquoi il a fallut que je naisse si timide, j'pouvais pas être comme les autres et pouvoir aller lui dire en face que je l'aime…rah…j'suis vraiment qu'une chiffe mole, Rinoa à raison…chiffe mole, chiffe mole, chiffe mole, répéta-t-il.

Soudain une ombre passa sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir deux billes de glace qui le fixaient. Il se redressa brusquement sur les coudes.

_Seifer?! Rougit-il. Ça fait longtemps que t'es là?

_Oui.

_Oh…je…et bien…je…, bégaya-t-il. Je…

_Squall?

_Oui?

_Et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de bégayer hein? 

_Je…

Squall rougit de plus belle, dégluti et releva un peu la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce dernier profita de l'inattention de Squall pour le faire basculer sous lui et le bloquer au sol de tout son poids avant de prendre les directives de ce baiser. Après un moment d'égarement, Squall passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Seifer et se laissa totalement aller. Les mains du blond se firent baladeuses et coururent le long des flancs du bruns qui frémit sous les caresses fiévreuses. Après une éternité bien trop courte à leurs yeux, Seifer délaissa la bouche de Squall malgré le gémissement de protestation de ce dernier.

_Seif'…

Ce dernier laissa ses lèvres glisser dans le cou de Squall, léchant et mordillant longuement la peau tendre et salé par la sueur, s'arrêtant sur la carotide où il sentit battre le pouls rapide du brun. Il laissa sa langue tracer des sillons humides jusqu'au torse de Squall et titiller un téton brun. Squall gémit et se retint de ne pas rire:

_A…a chatouille…

Seifer releva la tête et éclata de rire. Squall se sentit un peu penaud. Seifer lui caressa le visage avant de lui sourire et de reprendre son activité de léchouillage. (je vais aller bosser pour Larousse moi!!). cette fois Squall gémit de plaisir, s'agrippant au dos de Seifer comme si il était en péril de se noyer. Seifer abandonna le premier téton pour passer à l'autre et une fois qu'il s'estima satisfait du résultat continua sa descente, couvrant le ventre plat et musclé d'une multitude de petits baisers, descendant sur les reins, pour revenir au nombril, jouant avec le pearcing en forme d'araignée en argent qui ornait le bas ventre du brun (éh! Eh! Celle la aussi ça fait un moment que je veux la mettre). Puis d'une main, il libéra l'érection de Squall qui gémit plus fort en sentant la main de son ami sur son sexe déjà douloureux.

_Seifer…

Ce dernier se pencha et fit glisser sa langue le long de la hampe pulsant de désir du brun. Il libéra l'extrémité du sexe de Squall de son enveloppe de chair et commença à le lécher avidement. Squall agrippa la courte chevelure blonde, en réclamant plus. Seifer, qui n'en demandait pas moins, ne résista pas plus longtemps et le prit dans sa bouche, le suçant sur toute sa longueur. Squall se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et ne put retenir un hurlement de pur plaisir quand il vint dans la bouche de Seifer. Ce dernier le nettoya consciencieusement de sa langue avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

_Je t'aime…

_Je…moi aussi…moi aussi je t'aime…

Seifer lui sourit et Squall se bouina encore plus contre lui. il sentit la toile tendu du pantalon du blond.

_Seif…

_C'est pas grave je…

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et clôt ses lèvres d'un baiser tout en s'affairant sur les boutons de son pantalon.

_Chacun son tour…

***

Dans la salle de vidéo surveillance de la BGU un bouchon de bouteille de champagne vola à travers la pièce, des confettis furent lancées en l'air et des cris de joie retentirent alors que Laguna et Rinoa se tombaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en sautillant sur place.

_ça y 'est!! Sont casés!!!

The End!!!

Athanaëls'étire valà, fini…

Seifer: j'ai honte, mon Dieu ce que j'ai honte…

Athanaël: ben quoi?

Seiferattrapant Athanaël par le col du T-shirt, des larmes plein les yeux comment as-tu me faire ça!! 'spèce de sans cœur va!! fond en larme

Athanaël éberluée et pas douée du tout pour consoler les gens bah mon Seifer tout doux chéri gâté à moi, keskivapas? T'as pas aimé? Tu fais pourtant plein de choses intéressantes et très instructives avec Squall.

Squall: ouais, ben c'était pas la peine de raconter ça à tout le monde.

Seifer: OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Athanaël: bon ben si vous êtes pas content c'est le même tarif, nah! Allez plutôt faire vos sacs, on va passer quelques jours à la plage!!

Les fics

Sommaire


End file.
